Solve for $y$ : $-14 + y = 22$
Answer: Add $14$ to both sides: $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ -14 + y &=& 22 \\ \\ {+14} && {+14} \end{eqnarray} $ $ \begin{eqnarray} \hphantom{-14 + y} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{22} \\ y &=& 22 {+ 14} \\ \end{eqnarray} $ Simplify. $ y = 36$